Baki
Baki are the most common enemies in the Drawn to Life Series. They just wander around, not specifically targeting the Hero. You can defeat them by simply jumping on top of them, or if you want to be fancy, use a weapon. They were always native to the Raposa's land and have been a constant nuisance to the Rapos; always stealing food such as banya crops. But there numbers have been decreasing because of the shadow enshrouding the land, destroying their huts, forcing the Bakis to leave their homes. Bakis are forced to stop the creation of the Hero once and for all, by noneother than the evil Rapo, Wilfre. It was hinted that raposa may eat Baki in the first game, when Chef Cookie makes a remark about the taste of space baki. Appearence Although their appearences change in different stages of Drawn to Life, they are consistently bipedal, mouselike, creatures that have large completely white eyes. Tending to wear a striped scarf, they may also sometimes wear things on their heads such as buckets, helmets, or leaves. There is even a known variety native to the Space Jungle from Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. Variations = Normal Baki The normal Baki appear in the first four stages of ''Drawn to Life''. These stages are of a snowy climate, so these Baki wear a yellow-orange and green scarf to asumably keep warm. Their appearance also consists of small circular ears, eyes that have little detail, purple,green or yellow fur, a short tail, and a white face. These Baki are numerous within the first four stages of Drawn to Life , though they pose little threat to the Hero, because they're easily defeated by the Hero by any simple attack, like a standard jump. Timber Baki Small baki with autumn leaves on top of their heads, which seem to be attached somehow. They're capable of jumping farther distances than the other types of baki, and seem to float down when they fall. Sand Baki Like the normal Baki, but bigger, and they have a yellow bucket on their heads. They also dance if you tap on a coconut radio. Stacked Baki This variety of Baki is actually a group of 2 or 4 bakis stacked on each other. You need to hit them once to knock them off each other. Then you have to kill them all individgually. Star Baki Star Baki only appear in Moon Grove. These Baki ride stars, (parodying Warp Stars from the Kirby ''series) so they can fly. Giant Golden Baki Giant golden baki first appear in Rapo City. They are huge compared to regular Baki, and also gold in color. Sometimes Shadow Walkers ride on them. They are found in Rapo city and Windy Hills. They can only be defeated if you're giant. Aquatic Baki Like regular Baki, except they can swim. Mecha Baki They are like regular Bakis, but a bit faster and have a windup key on top of their heads. Baki Spaceships They are Bakis riding on horses, which are the spaceships. They move forward, but like most other Bakis, they do not target you. Baki Turrets The Baki turrets are the only Bakis that target you. They are only found in the space shooter levels in The Next Chapter. They take several normal shots to become destroyed, but using a powered missile or a bomb will destroy them in a single hit. Baki Moon Jumpers They jump high, but if you shoot their helmets, it breaks and the baki can't jump any more. These Bakis appear in Space Jungle. Baki Ghosts Baki ghosts float in mid air. Unfortunately, you can't use weapons on them, so you must jump. There are two varieties of which: '''Variety 1:' These are defenseless Baki Ghosts dressed in Pirate apparel and can only damage the Hero by running into him. They appear in the fight against Captain Bakibeard Variety 2: These are offensive Baki Ghosts that, upon sight of the Hero, charge the Hero with swords thrust forward. They wear Pirate Hats, and can be distinguished from other ghosts by such. Captain Bakibeard He starts off at a normal baki size, but if you shoot or jump on him, he dies, comes back as a ghost and grows. To kill him, you climb up the Baki Ghosts he spits out, ground pound on him, and he loses health. Baki Miners Baki miners have small sweeps like chimney sweepers use that they use as weapons. They sometimes hide in pipes. Baki Worker These Bakis wear helmets and cannot be killed by jumping on them. They can be killed by attacking any other way. Baki Troops Baki troops are like normal Baki, but the have purple scarves. There is a large amount of them. These resemble the Baki Ghosts of Captain Bakibeards Crew. Baki Burnas Sometimes if a Baki walks into fire or lava, they catch on fire and start running around really fast. They hop if they are close to you. Baki S.P.U.D. A S.P.U.D. requested the hero to help find and rescue another S.P.U.D. When you find it, it turns out to be a Baki dressed as a S.P.U.D. Baki UFO Some Bakis in the Galactic Jungle ride on UFOs. They fly around. Baki Dancers They first appear in Wilfre's Wasteland, in the Watersong area. They start to appear in the Forgotten Library when you advance to a certain point in the game. They look similar to Navy J at first (The swirled hair) and they jump to move, but then become goth-ish and they only walk when you jump on them. It takes two hits to kill them. Category:enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Species